Wonderfully Unnoticed
by tarelgoddess
Summary: Cinderella had it easy, at least that is Sakura's thinking. Changing her looks, her personality is not fun or easy especially when Li walks into her life. As each month passes...things start to happen and unravel before she knows it...it might get more complicated than the simple senior year she wanted. EriolxTomoyo, SakuraxSyaoran *Ch. 10 up*
1. Ch 1: Sakura Kinomoto

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or it's characters, CLAMP rightfully does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

I gazed at my uniform. A new school year that any other girl would be excited. Me, I hated it. I was in my junior year of high school and I had already turned 17. I couldn't wait until I was 18, then everything would be mine. I personally wanted to burn the uniform and everything that I had to wear. Sadly I sighed.

As quiet as possible I got ready for school. Fixed my hair, applied light make up, and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'll be damned if I am not well groomed. I scrubbed my teeth for the rightful two minutes thinking of possible subjects that could give me trouble. To my luck I was done with math unless I really wanted to take another class…uh…no I think not. I was personally much better at science and history than trigonometry. I spat the toothpaste out and washed out my mouth with a small swig of water.

My eyes went to the vanity mirror. I hated myself, of what I had to become. Black stringy hair that was haphazardly pulled back, Pale skin as if I hadn't seen the light of day for years. Too top it off my eyes were now jade green hidden well behind coke bottle glasses. I hated the person that stared back at me. In one year she'll be gone. I had to smile a bit with that thought. I opened the bathroom door to see the only person I hated more than me.

She was beautiful physically, truly no. My mother taught me the beauty resides within. She had slightly tanned skin from visiting tanning salons religiously. Her hair was now a strong vibrant red color. Her eyes were devilishly green and hated the site of me. Even her voice made me shiver, like an ice cube falling down your back. Her name is Momoko Kinomoto, my half sister.

I shuddered as I let her walk past talking of all the cute guys she will win over this year. I went back to room and decided to wait until she came banging at my door for me to hurry. I felt it was better in my room than to wait downstairs where I could run into my stepmother. I glanced at my id card.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

I said sadly. I knew that this year would be like any other. Quiet, depressed and unnoticed by many, Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Ch 2: First day of School

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura...CLAMP does.

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of School

* * *

I silently watched the long red waves bounce with every step she took. Why did she walk like that, I always wondered. Maybe if she stopped walking with the fake bounce in her step the world would stop rotating around her and every guy would realize that there is more than just boobs and an ass that makes girls unique. I almost started laughing at this thought…yeah right.

A car was more likely to hit her than having that happen. She would be hit, broken on the sidewalk, bleeding profusely. No one would stop. I would watch the strange scene happen as she slowly dies. A few days later at her funeral I'd be the only there to show remorse, not even her so-called friends would be there.

I sigh loudly and she turns and glares at me. Her pace speeds up, I don't care I'll just be ignored like every other year.

* * *

I quietly opened my locker and switched out my shoes. Happy not see any hate mail of any kind. Jeez girls were stupid. I was the one they blamed for stealing their boyfriends. They should all really turn to my sister she was the slut. Having a new guy in her room almost every week.

She basically had one goal: to get the richest, hottest, smartest, number one guy in the school…oddly none of those went into one person. I smiled humorously at a few times she brought home some nerds. She scared the crap out of them trying to seduce them.

I closed my locker, pratically skipped off to the first class.

Nothing could ruin my day with that picture in my head.

* * *

I sat down in my chair in the far right corner of the classroom. Momoko was oddly scheduled in almost every class with me. Thank you for being too dumb for Advanced Chemistry and Physics. One class without her was haven…

I gazed outside to practice fields. School just started so no teams practiced yet. I wondered what the new season would bring. Hopefully some wins. Our team has sucked ass in the past few years. The principal in a desperate attempt to win some games called around and apparently got some students who were supposed to be the captains of our team. Sounds like more jerks to add to school if you ask me.

The door opened as students rushed to get to their seats, the teacher walked in. Sanaka-san. I watched as she walked with grace to the desk. Now she was a beautiful lady.

"Welcome back, students. This is your third year at this school. Some things to look forward to is the annual upperclassman camping trip, the culture festival in October and the winter ball in December." She glanced down at her sheets "Oh, it appears we have a new student." She turned to the door and nodded ever so slightly. The door opened to reveal a boy.

He didn't seem as much he just walked in, I do believe all the air was quickly sucked out of the room. I watched all the girls sigh dreamily.

"Li Syaoran. Please take care of me this year." He bowed quickly. He turned to the teacher whom I noticed was glancing around the room. I quickly glanced around the room for an empty seat.

There was one right next to me.

"You can have a seat next to Kinomoto-san."

Every girl turned around, suddenly now noticing the empty seat next to me. They quietly watched him saunter to the seat to my left. He smiled at me instead of turning to him and smile, my eyes moved to the front where my dear sister glared at me. I banged my head on the desk in some meager hope that it would bust open and I could spend the rest of the day in the infirmary…where it's quiet. I checked my forehead. Nothing.

"Hey what's up with you?" He asked so casually. I shut my eyes, I need a way out of this hellhole.

* * *

Lunch.

Finally!

I took a deep breath that relaxed my muscles. I sighed as I opened the door, expecting the worst to happen…which did. Every girl glared at. I guess word about 'the hot Li Syaoran' is 'the unnoticed Sakura's' desk-mate. I sighed first day and already hate this year. I listened half heartedly as the girls talked, I glanced over to where Momoko normally sat. She grinned maliciously at me, she must have been the one to spread lies.

I glared right back at her. I quietly hoped that she chocked on some morsel and died. With what dignity I had I walked to the back table where I saw my friends and…Li.

I sat down between Tomoyo and Rika.

"I take it you heard the rumors…" Tomoyo asked me as I huffed. I reached into the side pocket of my bag, pulled out a small journal. I opened it handing it to Tomoyo. She read it and sighed. "Will they ever grow up?"

"How bad are the rumors?" Rika asked.

"Think back to junior high."

"That bad." Chiharu stated.

I laid my head down on the table hoping it would be more forgiving than my desk was this morning. Maybe I could burn my desk and the school would go up in flames, maybe He could be trapped there with Momoko…a fitting end. I could feel myself feeling so much better.

I skipped eating and focused happily on their demise. Destroying both at the same time felt some messed up poetry. I just wanted to picture more crazy ways of their demise.

I vaguely heard the lunch bell indicating lunch was over. Tomoyo ended up whapping me to get me to sit up.

"You didn't eat." I glanced at my food and sighed. "I have free period next, want to skip." Tomoyo grinned

I happily smiled back picked up my notebook and lunch and headed outside with her. Not wanting to glance back at the table.

* * *

We sat under a sakura tree, feeling the soft wind blow through. I laid back on the grass enjoying every minute of it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"You bet, it's a lot better than being in class with the 'air sucker'" I proudly smirked at his new nickname. Seemed to fit him though.

"Air Sucker?"

"Yeah every time he walks into a room the air gets sucked out by all the girls staring dreamily at him."

"You don't think he's cute?"

"Annoying more like it." Tomoyo gave me a funny look and I half sat up to look her more in the eyes. "He is cute. Extremely cute, until he opens his mouth," I laid back down "which is what he did every class."

Tomoyo laughed softly at my remark.

"One more year." I softly said smiling at the comment and Tomoyo sweet laughter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for your reviews Julia and Tania, Li-Saku-chan, hiei lovers and Shiona Acitiu and to everyone who are keeping track of thid story.


	3. Ch 3: One Moment

Thank you so much for the reviews. Don't worry Sakura's hair is right...all will be revealed in this chapter and the next (which is summer break) and Touya will come in soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura...CLAMP does.

* * *

Chapter 3: One Moment

* * *

I gently tapped my pencil on my notebook. I was trying my hardest to ignore this constant parrot that keeps asking the same questions every time he is in class. It's been 2 months and he still hasn't stopped. If I turn to acknowledge him it will just make things worst. I turned my eyes slightly to the front to see Momoko chatting nicely with her friends…doesn't anybody pay attention in this poor class.

I shook my head as I felt a poke in my arm. Odd that hasn't happened before. I felt another poke. I turned and glared at him, you know 'the try it again and I'll break your fingers' glare…a meager hope to get through to his little brain.

He poked again…in the same damn spot.

I turned to him standing up. I pulled his arm out with his longest finger pointed out. I moved his arm in dearest hopes to find out how far his length went. I smiled as pushed my chair a step away from his range. I sat down and smiled at him and then went back to the window.

The whole class looked at me like I had lost it. Sakura finally went loony. I vaguely heard soft mummers throughout the classroom…I happily ignored them all.

* * *

Somehow the rest of the day was uneventful. I was grateful. I practically danced my way home not caring what they had in store for me. I had a smile plastered on my face until I reached the gate. My day got worse if that was ever possible.

Momoko had her arms draped around Li-kun's neck and they were both smiling. She was walking backwards towards the door, my guess coaxing the poor guy to go in with her. I quietly walked passed them not saying a word. I turned only to see her gently kiss his lips…I almost keeled over to vomit. I was really used to this.

I walked passed them only to hear a soft cooing that sounded like to came from a jackal.

"Oh, Sakura-chan would you be a nice little sister and bring me and Li-kun some snacks later?"

I turned and looked at her like she was flippin' nuts. I opened the door, I guess she thought that I'd hold it open for her…nope. I slammed the door right in their face and walked off as if nothing happened. We have maids…they are paid to do that kind of work…why the hell ask me. "Bitch." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs to my room to see Momoko come in and glare at me. I retaliated by sticking my tongue out and slammed the door to my room.

"Sakura mom's not coming home." I heard her yell. "You have to fix dinner for all of us."

My eyebrow twitched…all of us.

Aren't there maids here for that? I sighed as I safely locked the door …I pulled at my hair. The thick black tresses fell off my head. I felt so much lighter. I put the thick coke bottle glasses on the vanity. I sighed as reached up and the bun on top of my head loose and let my hair naturally fall down. I exhaled as I felt the soft tresses on the back my neck. I turned to my vanity and cautiously took out the gray contacts that hid my eyes. I wiped my face with a towel to get the excess stuff off and glanced at my reflection.

Auburn hair that was about mid back, soft pink cheeks and lips to match. My bright green eyes gazed back at me. I reached out and touched my reflection.

"Why do I do this to myself?" This person in the mirror mesmerized me. Maybe she was living a better life than me…actually had a boyfriend, a loving family. I only wish that I could jump in and immerse myself in her world, which seemed so much brighter.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura-san?"

Crap…it's Li.

I scrambled to through the black wig on and stuff my hair in the wig all in one motion. I reached for the door unlocked it and then remembered…no contacts. Come on quick thinking my eyes scanned for something, anything to hide my eyes…a bucket cap. I pulled it on and looked down at the ground so hopefully he wouldn't care. I opened the door…I guess that it surprised him.

"Um do you have notes for class? Momo-chan says that you take…" he paused "what's with the bucket hat?"

I glared at her door and then slammed the door in his face. NOTES! All this crap for notes! I went to my backpack and pulled out a notebook for her and quickly copied the notes for class from my notebook. I briefly heard him walk in the door and watch me quickly copy notes for my dear sister.

"Sakura are you done yet?" Her voice sent chills up my spine. I finished as fast as I could and sent them out of my room.

"Your pretty fast at writing…" He stopped and glanced at the window that my desk faced. I glanced up and caught his amber eyes. For a moment my whole world crashed around me. All of my effort to hide everything from everyone at school just disappeared before my eyes. I watched as his reflection quickly turned around and walk out of the door. I barely heard the polite thank you he said as the door shut.

I let my head bang softly on the desk. "Why does every desk seem to hate me?" I reached for backpack. Pulled out a sidekick cell phone, called Tomoyo in hopes that she would make this night slightly better.

* * *

After explaining the moment that just happened she insisted that she come by to "analyze the situation" meaning she was coming to snoop. I put the wig back on a little better and wore sunglasses I found after I needed them. Since I had to wait downstairs anyways, I started fixing dinner for all four of us.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it and Tomoyo quietly followed me to the kitchen. I glanced up at Momoko's room and shook my head. This cannot happen to me.

"Okay Sakura, how close where you to the window?" I stood in front of the kitchen window with the sunglasses off. I could see my slight reflection and I had to know how much he could see. Tomoyo stood roughly as far back as she could and off to the side.

"You had a bucket cap right?" Tomoyo asked analyzing everything.

I nodded and waited for her judgment. I just wanted to her the words come from someone else.

"Don't worry Sakura. I don't think he noticed." Tomoyo smiled at me and I relaxed. The worries faded away with that one smile. I turned and went back to cooking I fixed two plates for Tomoyo and I. We took our plates up to my room and knocked on Momoko's door and she opened and saw Tomoyo and me with plates heading off to my room.

"I guess dinner's ready." I heard her say to Li-kun. I turned to her door to see both of them exit. I watched Li-kun follow an unnatural bouncy Momoko down the stairs. I closed the door not wanting to see anymore.

* * *

Tomoyo went home after a while she did cheer me up. Li-kun left soon after how did I know. I heard the farewell cry of the banshee a few doors down. I grabbed the dirty plates from dinner and opened the door. I was now in full relax mode…no Li. Momoko was most likely asleep. She believed me that I kept my beauty because I get 10 hours of sleep. Her determination to beat me is rather silly. I had my natural hair pulled back in a ponytail no sunglasses or other glasses to hide me. I reached the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. I went to grab a drink from the fridge when a note caught my eye.

Sakura Kinomoto.

I read the name on the outside. I took the note and my drink back up to my room where I can lock and the door and read this without interruption. I locked the door and went to my desk. I popped the top of the can took a small sip.

"Sakua-chan,

Thanks for the dinner. I cook too, but it's so lonely cooking for one. Do you think by chance I can give you a night off?

Li Syaoran."

I folded it back up and placed it in my desk drawer. I didn't want my drink anymore. I flopped down on my bed my mind racing to figure out what went wrong that day.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story; hazel eyes 02, Cetababe, Li-Saku-chan, Random-Bubbles159, Julia and Tania, Shiona Acitiu. Thank you so Much


	4. Ch 4: Summer Semester

...Sorry for the late update...I think I rewrote this chapter about five times...it's staying as this because it suits the Sakura I started with.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters...Clamp does (cheer for Clamp)

* * *

Chapter 4: Summer Semester

* * *

My mind kept wondering over that note. I didn't bother to tell Tomoyo. I already know what her reaction would be. Her eyes would go into star mode and start planning how to set us up. I sighed as I sat up in bed. He wasn't the first guy to pity me and knowing me he won't be the last.

I walked over to my desk opened the top drawer and pulled out a small key. I sat down on the soft carpet and opened the bottom drawer with the key. I reached up grabbed his letter and I pulled out a box and placed his letter on top. I pushed the drawer shut, locked it and decided to forget about that stupid note.

I stood up. I sauntered to the vanity to get ready for school. I glanced at the closet to see the summer uniform. I definitely couldn't hide in that. I just wanted to remain unnoticed forever in this school year until that time came by but Li was making it hard. Short sleeves and a shorter skirt. Instead of a sweater the girls wore a vest for the summer.

I glanced at the mirror to see my figure. I can't hide that in the summer uniform. My guess is more rumors will start because of the summer. I sighed as I put the uniform on and tried to analyze a way to make myself less noticeable.

* * *

I walked behind an unusually bouncy Momoko. Her hair and body bounced more than normal and even normal was exaggerated. What made her so happy?

"Sakura?"

Did she just call me? She stopped a few feet a head me and half-turned. She smiled sweetly at me as sweetly as she could. I swear I saw fangs.

"Do you think Li-kun likes me?"

She's talking to me willingly. I think my world just flipped over. Did hell freeze over at some point? I turned behind me to look around to see if she was talking to anyone else. Holy crap, I honestly think the whole world is out get me.

"Sakura?" She came up close to me and questioned me again. Those eyes could kill me if she wanted but what was wrong. Without thinking I shrugged and nodded, anything to get her away from me. I watched as she turned and squealed happily.

"Oh…I knew it. We are meant to be!" She skipped ahead happily. I heard her humming cheerfully as we got closer to the school.

* * *

I stopped at my locker and opened to find piles of threat letters. I already knew what most of them said. 'Stay away from my guy.' Why does everyone in this fucking school blame me for stealing their boy friends. My eyes went to Momoko and her friends as she talked to them and I heard an ear piercing squeal come from them. I picked up most of the letters and threw them in the trash.

It was never my problem and never will be.

* * *

I walked into the classroom and everyone silenced. A small group of girls came up to me as I entered. The girl who led the group glared at me hoping that I would confess. I didn't say anything because it wasn't my fault whatever made her pissed at me.

"You better stay away from Taroshi." She hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes past her at Momoko. She was most likely the one who was with Taroshi.

"He said that he had lots of fun with you and said that you kissed him." She came in real close to me. "You stay the fuck away from him." I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my cheek. I could feel the red mark growing. All eyes watched the scene unfold. I glanced up slightly to see her smirk and walk off proudly back to her seat. I quietly walked to my seat as if nothing happened.

I was about to sit down when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Li asked he sounded concerned I honestly didn't really care. I turned my eyes to him and silently told him that it was a regular thing and not bother himself about it. I felt his hand let go and slumped down in my seat. I hid the stinging red check by burying myself in whatever book I could grab.

Why didn't I defend myself? I don't even know who this Taroshi person was and apparently I had lots of fun with him and kissed him. I have never been kissed or been with a guy. I wish I could be back home. Someone seriously needs to invent an instant teleportation device so I can leave and be with someone who actually gives a damn about me. I frowned. My hand went up and gently touched my cheek. That really did hurt.

I pulled my head up when the teacher walked in. I laid my head with the stinging cheek on my hand as I listened to the teacher. My eyes went up to the front of the classroom, Momoko turned back and smiled evilly at me. I seriously despise her.

* * *

I decided to hide on the roof after third period. The less I saw of the student body right now the happier I was. I heard a soft jingle coming from my bag. I reached in, searched blindly for my phone. I checked the caller id.

"Unknown?"

I shrugged and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" the male voice asked.

"Toyua?" I asked unsure. It had to be him.

"Okay, it is you squirt." He responded. "I was unsure Tomoyo-chan gave me this number and said that I could reach you easier."

I was so happy to hear that nickname. I was proud when Toyua said that I had graduated from Kaijuu to Squirt. It was most likely the best thing that happened that dreadful day.

"Yeah, this is my personal number." I answered happily. "How's Tokyo University this year?"

"Great, I am almost done here. I will be able to come back permanetly by this time next year."

"That's great. By then things will be different."

"Sakura…do you really plan on doing that? I know dad would want you to be happy but do you really want to go that direction?"

I thought about it. Do I really want to do that? My plan was to take everything that is in my name and run. When I turn eighteen I get bonds, security funds, and life insurance that was left to me when my parents died. I planned on being myself when my birthday comes, burn everything that wasn't me and start a new life in an apartment close to the college of my choice and my school.

It can work but it requires lots of talk with a lawyer, which is something I can't afford right now.

"It's the only way for me to be totally rid of them."

He was silent for a few moments. "Alright, I get a lawyer to look into for you. You can meet him during your summer break. Okay."

I sighed relieved. "Thank you, Toyua."

"No problem, squirt."

"Bye." I said with a smile. I felt him smile too and say bye. He soon hung up. I closed my phone, relaxed my head back on the chain link fence smiled. I closed my eyes and pictured Momoko and Kaori's expression once they find out what I'm doing.

I completely forgot the reason why I was up there. Life was going to be good in just ten months.

* * *

I am sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been trying to figure out the next chapter. I am grateful for all those who have reviewed, favorited or put this story on alert. I am stuck, I have hit a wall and I could go two ways. Quick romance or just friends. The next chapter could end either way. I will try to finish it and post it as soon as I can.

Thank you

**Preview of Ch. 5 (coming soon)  
**

Vacation never felt so good for Sakura. Relaxing in the way mother nature made her. Vacation turns into a couples festival when the guys show up at her vacation spot...and Li is with them. Sakura keeps getting paired up with him or by chance sitting next to him. Oddly enough Li Syaoran doesn't know it is Sakura...things start to get complicated.


	5. Ch 5: Relax!

Chapter 5: Relax...it's a resort

* * *

I stretched as I stepped out of the akward comfort of the car. I smiled cheerfully as I glanced up at the hotel. A hot springs resort vacation, I was so happy that Tomoyo arranged it all. All of us girls staying alone in a room is a nice way to vacation.

"I am glad you're awake." A soft voice said behind me.

I turned to see amethyst eyes watching me with a smile on her face. I relaxed my body only for a moment I blinked my eyes to see a camcorder with a red light blinking and a wide hidden smile.

"Aren't you glad I picked this place?"

I nodded happily.

"But…" I started "If school kids are here…"

"We all know to call you Nadeshiko." Tomoyo responded

"Or Nade-chan." Rika said with a smile.

I glared as Rika for that stupid nickname. I hoped that no school kids were here. I just wanted to relax and be away from Momoko before all that planning happened.

* * *

I sat outside at a small table that overlooked the garden. I really enjoyed the sun and being outside. I briefly heard a car door slam and then many other doors slam soon after. Soon I briefly heard mumbled conversations. I didn't really care if there were more people here.

I leaned back in the chair and watched clouds go by. I felt so relaxed. This is a vacation.

I closed my eyes focused only on the sounds of nature around me. I could feel my body relax and melt away into thin air. I soon felt a slight nudge in my arm with a single finger.

"What?" I complained to the owner. "I was just about to start daydreaming about some hunky guy…"

"Well, don't because I found some real ones." Tomoyo's voice chirped at me. I opened my eyes glanced at her like she lost it. Her index finger pointed to behind me. I turned around in the chair so that my arm now laid comfortably on the back and there were guys there. Three guys to be exact, Eriol, Yamazaki and Li, stood there staring at me. I groaned as I turned back to the table and laid my head on it.

I honestly didn't mind the two but Li included. Man this vacation either got better or worse…I can't seem to decide right now. I sighed as I stood up from where I was leaned on the table slightly to regain my strength to talk. I turned back around in the chair to see them still there. It made me feel even more uncertain of my thoughts. I cleared my throat. I locked eyes with most of them and gave them a genuine smile.

"Hello, I'm Nadeshiko." I bowed with perfect posture and straightened myself "It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

All of us ended up going out to dinner. Aunt Sonomi didn't mind us going out, she practically volunteered to drive all of us there and pay for the meal. Maybe she's hoping for couples to form…yeah, right.

I quietly played with the straw in my cup. I hoped that we would alternate in seating but no girls on one side, boys on the other. I glanced up and saw amber eyes watching me as he conversed with everyone at the table. Why do I have to sit across from him?

"Hey, Nade-chan?" Rika said.

"Nade-chan? That's a cute nickname." Eriol smiled at me I glared at him crumpled up a napkin and managed to toss it him.

" My name in Nadeshiko. Get it right."

"Nadeshiko is a flower, right?" I heard a familiar voice say. I nodded not sure where he was going with that thought. "There are a few girls that I know with flower names. Momoko and Sakura are two that come to mind." He smirked.

What the hell? Is he trying to compare me to Momoko? I turned to face him and gave him my own smirk.

"It's just a name. What makes a person different is the personality."

"Oh really?"

"You for instance seem like this extremely cute, smart, very well dressed young man, maybe even rich." I paused to his smile grow with each compliment. Boy, he was predicable. "You are a jerk. Your personality is annoying and repetitive. I am impressed that you could fit your over inflated ego in the car with the rest of us."

I watched him...I think I saw him twitch at some of comments. I will have to remember this because I think I made the hunky Li-kun mad at me. I wanted to giggle at that thought but controlled myself.

"At least I have an ego and a personality. I know I'm not just another pretty face like you." He smirked at me. I shrugged and sipped my drink.

"I personally don't care for looks."

I smiled at the waiter when he returned. I saw him blush a little and smile back. He went back to delivering the others food. I giggled at his reaction as I turned to eat me food. I was sure I felt someone staring at me. I glanced up at Li, he turned his head away almost immediately. I shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Tomoyo smiled at me at went to sleep. I glance at her curious on what she was smiling at me about.

"What?"

"You sure you don't like Li?"

I felt disgusted.

"Li is handsome but he is annoying."

"Sakura. Get to know him then judge him."

"What if I'm right…"

Tomoyo smiled as her eyes half closed

"What if your wrong though. Then what will happen?" Tomoyo commented lazily

I rolled over to see Tomoyo soundly asleep. What if I am wrong…will my thoughts change? I stared up at the ceiling my thoughts going back and forth. Analyzing every possible concept.

* * *

I sat out in the garden. Enjoying the quietness of the night. I glanced up at the stars remembering something my father told me.

"Your mother is always watching over us."

I smiled as I softly called out. "I am okay, things are hard now and have been in the past but in time things will get better." I glanced down at my feet. "I am strong and independent, no one can change that about me."

"Are you sure?" A voice said as I turned slightly startled. Li stood there in loose pants and a loose shirt. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. I turned back to the stars and ignored him.

"Are you sure you can't change?" He asked again. I heard him sit down next to me and closed my eyes as I smiled.

"Every hardship in life changes what you are." I turned to face him as I opened my eyes "It's how you deal with those hardships that makes a person strong or weak."

"True." He half turned to somewhat face me. "You must have some interesting hardships to make you believe that you are strong and independent."

"I do." I stretched my feet out in front of me and leaned back. "My mom died when I was 3. My father died when I was 11." I said with a half smile. Remembering them always made me long to go back in time.

He was silent. "I'm sorry for your loss." He spoke softly maybe he felt bad bringing it up. I smiled and giggled softly at him. He had a shocked expression as he watched me.

"It's okay." I turned my eyes back to the stars. "I know that they are always watching me. Some things I do may make them sad but I know that they are proud of me and I am proud to be their daughter."

I turned to him with a smile still on my face. He turned to look at me and his smile caught me off guard. I never denied myself that he was handsome but that smile almost made me want to melt. I turned back and looked at my dress, seemed more intriguing than he was.

"That's a very nice way to look at." He responded. I heard him move I guess he was rearranging himself. "Why are you up? I thought girls needed their beauty sleep."

I sat my head up with that remark. "Tomoyo said something and I really couldn't go to sleep after that. Beauty sleep is an old wives tale to keep boys from bugging the hell out of us."

"So you girls use it as an excuse…"

"...to get rid of the loser guys? Yep." Although Momoko truly believes that more sleep will make her beautiful. I laughed softly at the idea of Momoko not sleeping around this time.

"I take it you use that excuse." I heard him say coolly.

I nodded "But only to get rid of the guys that can't take a hint."

We sat in silence enjoying the night. I yawned softly I heard him stand up.

"Come on, Nadeshiko." He reached his hand down to help me up. I smiled sleepily as my hand grabbed his. He pulled me up in one motion and I glimpsed into those amber eyes again. "Syaoran." He said with a half smile. I figured that was what he wanted me to call him.

I let go and started walking back to my comfy bed. Okay, maybe he isn't a jerk. There might be a reason just like mine. Maybe it's all a front, a mask that he wears so no one will see the real him. I stopped as I slipped off the slippers and turned to face him.

"Good night," I paused as I turned back so I couldn't see his face. The image of him standing there lingered in my mind. I stepped up onto the small platform "Syaoran."

"Good night, Nadeshiko." I heard him say as I disappeared into my room. I quietly went back to my bedroom and fell into a deep sleep. Man I must have been tired. Talking to him really wore me out.

* * *

I stretched as me and Tomoyo sat in the warm bath. Last night still replayed fresh in my mind. I really didn't expect Li to be so nice, he always seemed like a jerk at school. I sighed inwardly as I placed my head on the side. Maybe there was hope for him, maybe he can be nice to me…instead of bugging the hell out me.

"Hey, what's up Sakura? You seem kind of down." Tomoyo scooted next to me.

I paused quietly pictured her reaction to last night. She would most likely go into star mode. Her eyes would get big and sparkly and stars would just appear around her. Then she'll start talking nonsense of getting us two 'hooked up' by her standards. I let my forehead lie on the side.

"No Tomoyo, I'm fine."

I glanced over at her. That response wasn't what she wanted she glared at me expecting a better response. I just shook my head and pushed myself away. I quietly blew bubbles until Tomoyo changed the subject.

"I am going out with Eriol today." Tomoyo said happily.

I nodded as I listened to her to talk on and on about their day today.

* * *

I sighed as I walked around the resort. There had to be something to do here. I should have took Tomoyo's advice and went into town with her. Oh well. I glanced up to see two little kids walking and talking cheerfully. I could see what they were up to.

I decided to follow them. They scampered down many halls and then turned into a room I would have walked right past and not notice. I smiled as I opened the door to my haven. I so glad I had money with me.

* * *

I honestly don't know how much time I spent in there but I wondered back to the room the instant my eyes couldn't handle the tiny screens anymore. I laid back on the floor, enjoying the sheer quiet of the room. I sighed as my mind wondered from one subject to another only to keep returning to one thing.

Li.

Why was it now his presence was always there? I really don't care why it just that he's there. Maybe it was because he stood up to me questioning my reaction to the girl. I don't even know who she was…maybe I should pay a little more attention in class. Wouldn't make a difference anyways.

I personally hate my last name now. I always do when stuff like that happens. I get blamed for every stupid little thing because Momoko can defend herself and claim it wasn't her…leaving only one "Kinomoto-chan" to check. What's sad is that the guys are catching on to this and I get blamed for more stuff I never did.

I rolled over and hid my face in my arms. I would love to expose her as the lying whore she is…but I can't just do it.

An idea suddenly came to my head. Maybe I could expose her I just need Tomoyo's help.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I am sorry I did not thank anyone in my last chap so here is thanks for reviews or ch.3 and ch.4

Ch.3: funnyghost444, Golden Dragon 326, Julia and Tania, Death101-fox version, ffgirl-07, 3eliic.X, animefantomboy, random bubbles 159, hazeleyes-07, brightestoflights, PinkHeartSakura, Li-Saku-chan, AngelEmCuti, CetaBabe, Shiona Acitiu, Hime Kimiko

Ch.4: CetaBabe, WezL, AngelEmCuti, Julia and Tania, hazeleyes-07, brightestoflights, Shiona Acitiu, PinkHeartSakura, Death101-fox version


	6. Ch 6: Being Lonely

Finally I finished it. Man, that felt like it took forever, I kept getting stuck at the same spots. Just so that my readers know I have a picture of Momoko done. You can see it on my deviantart page *tarelgal... I do plan on drawing both Sakuras and the rest of the characters. I am hoping to have the last bit of this chapter as a picture. Enjoy reading.

Julia and Tania: I so agree, but there isn't an option for Sakura K. and Original C. I think that the relationship between Momoko and Sakura is what keeps me writing...I want to know what happens:)

I do not own CardCaptor Sakura...Clamp Does

* * *

Chapter 6: Being Lonely

* * *

I opened the door to walk out and was stopped by Rika. She smiled at me as I kept walking grabbed her arm on the process. I reached behind me and grabbed her yukata and marched off to the bath's

"Hey…what's up?"

I smiled widely back at her.

"I've thought up a way to get back at Momoko."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. I turned at her still smiling. I watched her eyes go wide as the thought just dawned on her. She dropped her head and smirked at me.

"Well I'm in I don't care what it is….I'm in."

She smiled as we almost skipped to the bath. Okay I would have to admit this vacation just got that much better. I felt like this huge problem would soon be taken care of. If I could fix Momoko this early then my birthday might come sooner. Anything to get rid of this stupid costume, I thought happily.

* * *

We walked back to room laughing. We stopped when we saw everyone's eyes staring at us. We turned and cracked up again unable to stop as we sat down. Eriol questioned the reaction we had with each other as he mumbled something to Tomoyo. I barely heard it but I saw him quietly lean over to her ear.

I shrugged. I sat down at an open spot, which to my odd luck was next to Li. I sighed as I sat down in the yukata, I pulled my hair back in a smooth motion. I sighed as I relaxed my body.

"What were you two laughing about?" Tomoyo asked narrowing her eyes at me. I just smiled back at her.

"I was asked an interesting question on the way back." I stated.

"Oh?"

"Rika asked me what I wanted my first kiss to be like."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, I was laughing at such a question. Most girls would put a lot of thought into in it. Her eyes asking me what I had answered.

"My answer was something that would never happen anyways. That's why we were laughing." I giggled slightly, "It's impossible."

"Why is it…" Chihiru started.

"I would need a guy first. Not just some guy he would have to be rich to pull it off."

"Really?" Eroil questioned "So what is this way."

I sighed. It was never going to happen might as well tell the other girls at least. I closed my eyes and pictured it all.

"Well we would have a whole amusement park to ourselves. And instead of being on the little ferris wheel cabin we would stand on top to watch to stars. He would lean over me and I'd close my eyes and he would inch closer and the moment our lips would touch fireworks would go off that would be my perfect first kiss."

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's it…" Tomoyo asked still trying to figure out if I had lost it or not.

"Yeah that's not that crazy."

I just shrugged. "I would have to have a guy first. That's the impossible part."

"That's still not that crazy." I heard Li say nonchanotly.

I glanced at Rika. "Tell them yours."

Rika shook her head and sighed. "It would be at sunset on the beach. We'd have our shoes off feeling the sand in our feet. The soft waves making our feet wet. He'd say I love you and then kiss me."

Rika then turned to Chihiru. "Your turn."

"I guess that it would most likely happen when were on a picnic in the park. The wind blowing gently, I would snuggle into his arms for warmth then he'd tilt my head up and gently kiss me." She sighed like Rika almost longingly.

"I guess it's my turn." Tomoyo glared at me. I guess that she already had been kissed…Eriol doesn't seem like a slow boy to me.

"I guess mine would be a kiss goodnight after the perfect day. On my front porch he would lean down and very softly touch my lips with his."

I turned to Li with a triumphant smile across my face. "See why mine is crazy."

He shook his head. It's pretty sad when any girl has to explain these things to guys. I sighed as I leaned across the table to grab a snack.

"All of the other girl scenarios were easy. Easy to plan and easy places to get to, mine however was at a pratical place but impossible to time it perfectly."

"Why don't you have a guy? I mean you are pretty enough to get one." Li said I turned to face him and almost wanted to laugh at him.

"I don't really have a place for guy in my life."

"Why's that?"

"A guy would make my life too complicated." I sat back down and relaxed my body back. My life is complicated enough with keeping two personalities separate, dealing with Momoko or worse her mom, and keeping everyone in the dark about the legal stuff until my birthday. Man every day seems like an adventure.

I wanted a guy. That was one thing I was envious of Momoko for. She was able to date and have a guy to go out with.

I stood up and walked to door.

"Are you okay?"

I opened the door stepped out to the hallway and closed the door. I heard them talking through the door.

"Why did…"

"Being single is a touchy subject." Tomoyo answered. "She hasn't dated a single guy ever. She has liked guys but she was too shy to say anything. Plus she is afraid of being turned down. So she just keeps all of her feelings inside." There was silence. I heard someone stand up. "No, she needs her space. She knows that it's her problem and she will solve her problems." I sighed as I just wanted to walk and realize how lonely my life is.

I need to be rid of her and her mom to end it all.

* * *

I arrived it was late into the night and everyone who was in the room was asleep. I yawned as I carefully walked over sleeping bodies to my bag. The lights were and I opened the window and enjoyed the moonlight. I reached into my bag pulled out my phone. I dialed a number that I had by heart, now.

I leaned on the window as the phone rang on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I responded a little too cheerful for the time of night.

"Do you have any idea what time it is squirt?"

"Late?" I responded.

"What's up? You wouldn't call unless something is up."

"Do you know how it is going to take?"

I heard him yawn, "It could take days, it could take months. Depends on what all you have in mind."

"Are you sure I have to go there?"

"Sakura are having second thoughts?"

"No, I am sure I want to do this."

"Tomorrow I will be at the station to pick you up." He was silent. "Have fun with your friends until then. Don't think about anything like all this legal stuff."

I was silent as I gazed up at the stars and the moon. "You're right, oni-chan. Sorry to bother you this late. I'll see you soon."

"Night squirt."

I heard the dial tone and closed my phone. Why was everything so hard for me to get?

I moved to my bed and snuggled under the blankets. I closed my eyes I heard a soft ruffle of blankets. I sat up glanced at all the sleeping bodies. None moved. I glanced at Tomoyo as she shifted slightly in her covers. I giggled as I laid back down and watched Tomoyo toss in her covers. I closed my eyes and my body soon flowed into a deep sleep.

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head as I stopped to gaze at myself in the store window. I quietly wondered why had I not shown this side of me at school. I turned my head down to my feet, I already knew I wasn't that exciting. After this is talk with the lawyer and then back to school.

I hated school even more now, not only was Momoko there and I had to worry about her now I have Li, trying to back me up and be friend. Where was he 6 years ago? I really could have used some back up then.

Tomoyo was no help. Although she did give me an outlet a way to be myself, in the real world she was just as afraid of Momoko as I was. She had power then, power that I didn't really want to use. She had money.

"Nade-chan." Tomoyo almost sang my name out. I smiled at her. It's sad to think that at one point in my life I envied her. I hated her and all my friends for one reason. They were happy and themselves.

I looked back at the store window. "Soon." I muttered softly "Soon the world see me."

* * *

I sat down on a bench. My poor feet were tired after all of that walking around, it's not even lunch yet. You have got to be kidding me. I allowed my head to bang back on the top of the bench. I had meager hope that lunch was soon. I closed my eyes and pictured me eating something delicious.

"Hey."

I heard a male voice say as I opened my eyes to see who it was. Amber eyes, brown straggly hair and the lean body stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" Dumb question…obviously shopping, what else would he be doing here.

"Eriol wanted to see Tomoyo and I tagged along."

I cocked my head to the side to see blue hair above the dress racks. "Oh." I simply said. I slumped back to my original position in hopes of finding a way to food. Sadly my stomach growled for some substance. I glanced down at my hoping no one heard that.

"Hungry?"

A hand was in front of my face palm up, like an offering. I peered up at him questioning his motives. Was this because he wanted to be nice or was there something else on his mind? If only I could read minds then my life would be set…

"Come on, I'll treat."

I placed my hand in his. His were so big and calloused. I could feel his strength in his hand. It felt weird. My brothers hand was strong but gentle, maybe because he knows what's going on and knows that I need him.

He pulled me up and I was inches from his face. It felt like time froze at that moment, thank god it didn't last long. He started walking leading me to a small café close by.

* * *

I stepped out of the café first with Li behind me. I stretched my arms with a smile. My belly was full and I was happy. Now I had some energy to go do things. I turned to Li who was putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"What would you like to do?"

"Not shopping."

He chuckled and held out his arm to me. I smiled as placed my hand on his arm.

"Why thank you my good man."

He bowed with a sweet smile.

"Anything for my lady."

Then we both lost it as we walked off towards any store that perked our interest. At the end of the day we ended up in an arcade beating each other at every possible game that was there. After what seemed like hours we walked back to the hotel.

I was surprised that I actually enjoyed my day with him. Even though he is annoying in school I guess out of e school he's pretty relaxed. My eyes saw something and I dragged him to it.

"A picture booth?"

I nodded as I pushed him in and sat down next to him. I just wanted some way to document this day. This day fun, enjoyable, and I learned some things about him. This was a nice way to end the vacation.

"I'll be right back." He stepped out and I sat back. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested it. Maybe he didn't have as much fun as I did. I looked at the hem f my dress. I should have worn a different dress, guys like certain colors and styles. I should have also worn nicer shoes, shoes that match the dress would be nice too instead of keds.

I felt something on my head. I reached up to look at it. A straw hat, What was I doing with a straw hat. I looked to where the hat came from and saw Li with a cowboy hat on and sunglasses. He handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"If we are going to do this." He sat down next to me. "Might as well have fun with it."

He put the money and I scanned through the options picking the ones that I liked and that felt neutral. Four poses.

The first pose was of both of us with the hats and sunglasses on looking cool.

The second pose was both of us with no sunglasses making a funny face at the camera.

The third pose was both of us without the hat on and with the sunglasses. Li posed like he was cool, I posed like he had lost it.

I sat back as I tried to think up something we could do for the last pose. Before it knew it, it happened.

The last pose was of me sitting trying to think of something to do and Li with the sunglasses up, his arm around my shoulders and his lips on my cheek.

What a way to end this vacation.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed Ch. 5:Death 101_ fox Version, Random-Bubbles159, AngelEmCuti, Shinoa Acitiu, Julia and Tania, GoldenDragon326, CetaBabe, and michiko14anime. A special thanks to all who favorited or watching this story.

Thanks -tarelgoddess


	7. Ch 7: While you were gone

I am deeply sorry about the delay. I was hoping to have this done before November but that did not happen. I will have the next chapter up and the past of what happened will be revealed. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Cardcaptor Sakura...Clamp does...

* * *

Chapter 7: While you were gone...

* * *

Two months. I angrily kicked a random rock. I thought a lawyer was smart. I paid him enough you would think everything could be taken care of in a week. NO. I took him two months and I still don't have everything ready. ARGH! I wanted to pound something… too bad Momoko wasn't there.

Relax, deep breaths…think about something good. I glanced down at my uniform. I never really showed my deep apprecation for the winter uniform. That was probably the only good thing that came out of being in Tokyo for two months…missed the summer uniform…darn.

I walked to the dull gate of the school. I pulled out my phone and checked to time…oh, lunchtime…I smiled to myself as put the phone back. I casually walked onto the campus.

Something felt off.

My eyes scanned around in hopes to find a clue as to what had happened. I noticed most of the girls were watching other ones. I felt a lot more stares than normal. Something happened while I was away.

* * *

I sighed softly as I had just finished talking with the teachers. I missed a few tests that I need to make-up this coming weekend. I leaned back on the door and I felt a small smile grow across my face. I did not mind taking tests on the weekend...it meant not being home, anywhere was a blessing.

I heard the bell ring for classes to begin again. I glanced at my schedule. I didn't care what class was next I just didn't want to be in the same classroom as her. I walked bag in hand to my homeroom class.

* * *

I sat at my desk, which I now disliked. After walking into classroom everyone stopped talking and watched as I sat at my desk. I was happy that I could ignore the class and watch the weather and students outside.

I hadn't learned anything new only now Momoko was in every class with me and Li was now only in two classes. I would much rather have Li than Momoko and her stupid lackeys. Whatever the rumor was, I was sure she was behind it. I still haven't learned or figured out what the rumor was but it had to be something...I have come to learn that about her.

It didn't come full circle until the end of the day. Two girls, who were probably from one of the other classes in the summer came up to me. One looked nervous the other stood quietly unsure.

"Your Sakura-chan right?" The nervous one started. I looked to the door slightly and saw all my friends standing there.

"We're sorry about your loss." She continued.

I gave them and unsure look. I wasn't too sure what they were talking about. I continued getting my things together ignoring them.

"Is this how you were going to treat your baby. I am glad it doesn't have to put up with this any more." The silent girl said. I stopped in my tracks and turned back them. I hid my eyes as they walked away and left the classroom. I threw my books in the nearest chair and waited for my friends to walk in.

"We wanted to get to you first."

I kind of figured out what one rumor was. Momoko had no clue why I was in Tokyo so her little brain thought up the simplest thing. I found out I was pregnant during the break, went to Tokyo to abort the baby so no one would know. That even makes me more of a slut to girls eyes and would explain why everyone stared at me when I walked into the classroom but it still doesn't explain what I first felt walking onto campus.

"You know about that rumor." Tomoyo stated as the girls closed the door. "Two rumors spread across the school. One was the one you figured out and the other involved Li."

Li? Why Li? I questioned my friends.

"Eriol threw a "Beginning of fall" party at his house." Rika started. "Everyone in our grade was invited. Momoko was hanging around Li all night but Li kept pushing her away. She blatantly asked why 'Li-sama' was being mean to her."

"His response and I quote. 'You are not as unique as her.'" Naonako stated matter of fact like with a smile growing on her face.

"Well Momoko was pissed to know that Li already had someone in mind and she was not it." Tomoyo was now grinning from ear to ear. "And she just made things worse for herself."

"A couple days later she changed her color back to the light brown and announced that any girl seen with Li Syaoran would be beaten to pulp because she was the one meant for Li." Chihiru said.

Well that would explain it. Momoko had power with her words and looks, even if half of what she said was sheer stupidity. All the girls in this school would follow her off a cliff. I rubbed my temples… she always seemed to annoy me in every aspect of life. I can't even get rid of her without her gaining control of what little I had.

I walked over to the window and looked out over the gate as students left to go home. I caught sight of Momoko and her light brown hair flowing behind as she stood, more like posed, next to the gate. I glared at her. I really did wish a kidnapper would ride past and pick her and make her disappear. I watched as the soccer team was leaving and Li was among them.

I saw Momoko smile at him as she walked up to him and started on one of her many tricks to get guys. He pushed her away and kept walking with his buddies. She turned and glared at any girl who saw them. They all turned away. I think she felt I was watching her, she turned her eyes up to the classroom. I looked right at her and smirked at her.

I turned and grabbed my bag in the chair. I walked past my friends and smiled at them. They all looked at each other just trying to figure out what was going on. I nodded towards the gate.

"I am heading to the café down the street. You all coming."

I saw their smiled grow as they nodded and we headed out of the school. We walked past the girls at the gate. I saw Momoko turn and glare at me. I smiled sweetly as left the gate heading the same direction that soccer team had just went.

* * *

We all got something warm to drink and ended up at King Penguin Park. Tomoyo sat next to me on the swing. I moved my feet back and forth not really looking at anything. Nanoko had gone home to work on a project. Chihiru had left to get ready for a date with Yamazaki. So it was down to us three. Rika was on top of the King Penguin slide. It always looked so big when we were little.

"I always wondered why we called this King Penguin…" Rika said as she ran her fingers along the small crown. I smiled as Tomoyo laughed softly.

"He was so much bigger and he does have the crown." Tomoyo sipped her drink.

I turned my head towards Rika and smiled. I liked the King Penguin… it kind of meant somewhere out there was a Prince Penguin. I heard Tomoyo laugh softly, I turned to her and she just kept laughing.

"I know what Sakura's thinking… maybe there is a Prince Penguin…" She smiled at me that made shake my head at her. "You are always waiting for a prince to come and save you. You live in a fantasy world."

"If I was in Sakura's position…I would live in a fantasy world too." Rika said as she leaned over the slide as she calmly walked down it. She sat at the end and finished off her drink.

I kind of liked living in a fantasy world. A world were girls like Momoko were put in their place. A place where I could be my self and still be liked. Where any girl, even me, could get a guy like... I was rudely tossed myself out of the fantasy when a picture of Li came to mind.

All of us heard a soft buzz. We all looked at each other and checked our bags. My cell phone was buzzing. I opened it read the text message and sighed. I turned to the two girls.

"Gotta head home." I said softly as I packed up my phone and started to leave the park. I waved by to the girls as walked home. I smiled my best smile at them and walked on.

* * *

I went to school the next day. My winter uniform felt so much more like me. It was warm and could hid a bit better than when I wore the summer uniform. I walked through the gates of the school grounds not caring to glance around. I suddenly felt my forehead hit something, barely acknowledging the person I ran into I kept walking.

"No, sorry, you're pretty ungrateful." He said in a spiteful tone. I froze. His voice, I knew that voice, I hoped to myself that I was wrong.

I turned slightly to see what he looked like my eyes went wide at what I saw. His hair was slightly longer with blonde tips. My old self would have gone weak in the knees because he still had those deep blue eyes. I shook my head as I kept walking. This can't be happening. He can't be here.

I tossed my shoes into my cubby. He can't be here…it will just be junior high all over again. Why is this happening now? I spotted Tomoyo a few cubby holes away from me. Her eyes glanced over my shoulder to someone behind me walking in. I kept my mouth shut as two boys walked by one was someone from our class the other was him, I turned my head to see those deep blue pools searching for something.

"So what are you here for?"

"A girl." I saw him smile, that smile would have made me melt, but not after what he did. "I am hoping to find the one that got away." I heard him say as he turned the corner. My eyes went to Tomoyo still standing there.

I turned around and let my head gently rest on the cubbies. I closed my eyes trying to piece all of this together. What had happened while I was gone? Normally this would not be a problem for anybody, but me…he was the reason for all my problems and now he is back into my life that I was just now gaining back control over.

I smiled softly as I remembered that last day at the resort. I wanted to go back in time to that…but then reality came at me like a flash. Li.

The one thing I never expected to happen…my two happy worlds that have kept separate… I ran to the classroom. My mind hoping that what I thought was not true. I opened the door and scanned the classroom to see my entire world crashing to a halt again.

Li Syaoran stood next to a boy with slightly long hair and blonde tips, casually conversing about something I really did not care about. My body froze, I hoped that maybe a window was open and sudden gust of wind froze me in my spot. Nope.

I shut the door in an instant and walked to the girls bathroom in a daze. I glanced at my self in the mirror. I had truly become a shell of what I used to be…because of him.

He did this.

Takero Hiroshi. My first love.

* * *

I am sorry for the delay.

October the chapter wasn't finished like I had hoped.

November was National Novel Writing Month and I wrote a novel in month...I wanted to work on this story but I had to focus on the one I was working on for that. I won...but man...it was hard.

December finally finished it.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite, or story alerted my fanfic. THANK YOU! (Death101_fox version, Shiona Acitiu, pyscho-pyro-shrink, AngelEmCuti, , Julia and Tania, Randombubbles159, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, Cetababe, Sakiyo-chain, michiko14anime, and Destiny charmer for the reviews...)

And I have a deviantart page with some pictures of Wonderfully Unnoticed. Username, Taregal.

Thanks again... and keep reading.

tarelgoddess


	8. Ch 8: Sipping Over Coffee

Finally I got this up, I had to write the story from the very beginning to figure out what had happened. I had to think about what would tramatize a girl and being outcasted after being super popular...can warp a kids mind. I do hope people enjoy this. I am VERY SORRY for the long delay...I had no excuses.

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp...lucky...

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sipping Over Coffee

* * *

I closed my eyes as I walked up to the door knowing full well what was there. I inhaled as my hand went to the door handle and with a swift fast movement I opened the door. I opened my eyes, gazed around the classroom. Empty? I stepped in and sighed loudly that was a relief, I missed them all.

I heard a small noise come from behind me. I turned my head around to see Li, leaning on the back wall watching me. He didn't say a word…the noise must have been him moving ever so slightly. His eyes focused on me…I started to inch my way to my seat closest to the window. I just had to pass him and then I was home free…

I soon felt strong arms encircle my waist as my hands rested on the desk in front of me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I felt a slight shiver through my body…the window had to be open… I let my head drop as focused on my hands. I noticed that they were flat. I am relaxed? Why? I should be ready to run…

I felt his breathe on my ear and cheek. I didn't move even though I know my mind would have been screaming for me to run but my body won't listen. Just move to the side a bit and you're out of his grip. I tried that and felt his arms around my waist tighten.

"Sakura…"

He said my name softly that it was barely a whisper but I felt it on my skin. He sounded so dreamy. Okay I never did deny that he was hot…but this happening was too soon…

"Sakura…"

Okay that sounded a little different, slightly higher than before that was odd. Maybe I can turn around and push him away like that would work. I turned my head to see his amber eyes glued to me…Oh, no..

"Sakura.."

That was definitely higher pitched and it came from him. I closed my eyes had to think of some kind of move to get me out of this position but I felt him getting closer…he felt like he was only a few inches away from my face...

BAM!

* * *

I glared at Tomoyo. Here I was having a nice dream…wait that was nice, no more like a nightmare. Goddamn Li.

Class had long ended and the students were all gone to their extra cirucular activies. I stretched, I felt good after that nap. If only I didn't dream that, Would have been perfect...I turned my up to see Tomoyo's impatient expression made me want to go back to sleep Li sounded a lot more appealing right now.

"Glad to see you could join the living like the rest of us." I could sense a bit of jealousy in her tone, yeah I can sleep in class and still pass with an A it wasn't that hard. "I do wish you could something more contructive than sleep."

I shrugged as I glanced around the classroom catiously pretending to adjust my glasses, seeing no one in the classroom I relaxed back in my chair.

"Every one left once the bell rang because the soccer team is practicing."

I exhaled as I pulled my glasses off rubbing the area around my eyes. Man, I was either tired or frustrated or possibly both. I pushed myself up from the chair, stretched my arms up over my head. I placed my glasses back on my nose, grabbed my schoolbag.

"I do something constructive." I retorted to her, "I planning my hostile takeover of my father's company."

I watched Tomoyo smile at that remark.

"Come on, My treat for coffee." I said as I pulled my card. She smiled even more, as she caught up with me.

"Fine, but you have to tell me about Takero-kun."

I shrugged, it is about time she knew about him. "Fine." She smiled a sweet smile as she locked arms with me, I knew I couldn't get away now. We walked arm in arm out of the door of the quiet classroom. I was only thinking of what kind of coffee I would get today.

* * *

Soft music from the cafe came to my ears I had found a booth in the back away from prying eyes. I sipped my coffee waiting for Tomoyo to return with her choice of coffee. I had disappeared to the bathroom when we got there, conveniently enough Tomoyo got a phone call from Eriol-kun. She stood outside giggling and talking to him while I took out my contacts and the make-up I had caked on my face. It was still me with black hair but I felt a bit more natural. We sat in silence, enjoying the ambiance of the cafe and the warmth of our drinks. Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"Spill."

I sighed. "Might as well start from the beginning." I took a sip of the coffee. "You do know that after my father died, I was transferred to Seiki Private School." I looked up to see Tomoyo nod. "Well, Momoko went to school there since she was little and when she found out I was transferring, being younger than her, she insisted that I act a certain way. She kept telling me that this how everyone acts at the school. Being quiet, not participating in class, basically becoming invisible. I didn't believe her." I sipped my coffee licking my lips after the sip.

"So, on the first day I was there, no one would talk to me. I got pushed around and bullied, not much though because it was the first day. The first day came and went, months passed, and I was still treated that way, I was my old self, outgoing, straight A's minus math, into as many clubs as possible...I still treated like crap. Then Momoko did something I would never do. After a feild trip, the next school day Momoko had written on the board that 'Sakura Kinomoto had lost her virginity during that trip' That was a low blow. After a year of crap like that constantly coming up I decided to give in. I became quiet, quit all the clubs and did not participate in class in all effort to stop the lies. "

"That still doesn't explain Takero-kun..."

My hand went up, "Takero was the guy I supposedly lost my virginity too. After that fiasco, He made sure to be seen with me, stole my first kiss in which he got slapped for and in my mind never happened because what he did should not count." I glanced at Tomoyo, no questions, I was fine with that I continued. "He kept calling my cell, in hopes to "get together again." My locker was full of hate letters from the Takero fan club, those girls gave me more hell than Momoko ever did. As soon as I reached High school level, I high tailed my butt out of there and into here. Momoko followed me because she couldn't stand that I could get father with brains than she could with looks."

"So that is why you hate him."

I sipped my coffee non-chalantly.

"I don't hate him...I just wish I never met him, my life would have been so much easier."

"Really? Sakura. You really do think your life would have been better." Tomoyo said with a hidden smile behind her coffee "You could still be at that school."

"True." I shrugged, "But Momoko would have been out on her ass a long time ago." I smiled evilly picturing the beautiful whatever you want to call her, on her butt out in the cold, pleading for some prince to either let her in for food or loan her some money. I started laughing and so did Tomoyo, I guess we both had the same image in our heads. We both ignored the heads as we left the cafe heading to Tomoyo's house still giggling about the topic earlier.

"You do know you will have to announce who are when you turn 18."

"I know, and everything will change at that exact moment. Do you think you could record Momoko's face when that happens?" I asked.

Tomoyo didn't say anything, but the idea that all my efforts, all the pain, all the torture...paid off in one moment. That would freakin awesome. My body just felt excited thinking about.

"Sakura," I turned to her as we stopped at her doorway still thinking about my plan..."If you really end up doing this and all this comes together..." She turned her violet eyes to me, a fire of determination burning in them..."I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled as I opened the door.

"I'll get you front row seats!"

We both broke out laughter as marched inside the house, again ignoring the looks we got, just two friends, laughing and plotting a demise for a flower.

* * *

I know this is short, I make it up to you, the next chapter will be about the school festival, planning and attending...lot's of stuff is going to happen _ (I also have a one shot that I am working that I have been mulling around in my head)

Chapter Nine: Preview

The class is doing a play for the school festival, and plans are underway. What happens when Drama comes into the festival? Who will have the last word?

I would like to send THANKS to all who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story especially (brightestoflights, CetaBabe, Death101-Fox Version, AngelEmCutie, Ellabell, Shiona Acitiu, Julia and Tania, Black Licorice Addict, and hiei lovers) Thank you so much for your patience and reviews!


	9. Ch 9: Soaps, Sleepovers, and Secrets

Okay Readers here is the next chapter. I do hope everyone enjoys this and for refrence this is about the beginning of October. The festival is at the end of the month.

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura...Clamp does...(man)

* * *

Chapter 9: Soaps, Sleepover and Secrets...Oh My!

* * *

I sighed as my head slammed on the desk...why can't they decide? Everyone in the classroom agrued, no one could decide on a booth mainly because no one in this class paid attention to the the lessons. I was starting to wonder why we ever went to class. I heard Momoko's annoying voice suggest again for a romantic play. It was Tomoyo's this time that spoke up.

"We can't do a play, Momoko, Class 3 is. We have to do something else."

"She just wants an excuse to make out with Li in front of the whole school." I heard Rika retort, and half the class cheered and laughed.

"Score Rika." Chiharu cheered. I sat up a bit to see Momoko mumblingto her lackeys something about her romeo being much more dignified than that.

I laid back against the chair closed my eyes as I sighed loudly. Tomoyo turned to me with a look, I gazed at her like she was kidding. She leaned in close to me and whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm watching a soap opera." I whispered back to her with a smile.

"Really?" Tomoyo looked out over the classroom and then shoot up almost knocking me out of my chair. I grabbed the side of my desk to balance myself to hear Tomoyo speak up. I truly believe my mind went into the shook.

"Why don't we do a soap opera cafe?"

"What?" Half the class said while the other half was intrigued.

"I mean think about it, we have all the characters," I heard her start "Li-kun is the popular hot foreigner, Momoko is the popular idol.." She went on and on pointing out each of the characters that you would find in a soap opera. The class was starting to like the idea of a soap opera cafe.

* * *

Lunch came and I sat quietly in the classroom. I laid my head down as I heard a few chairs add desks and move around me. I felt a pair of chopsticks swat my head, I rubbed the area as I looked up. Tomoyo smiled at me chopsticks in hand, Nanako and Rika sat on the side. I sighed as I reached in my desk and grabbed my lunch. I unwrapped the fabic around my lunch and started digging in.

We sat in silence as the rest of the class conversed. I noticed that Tomoyo was deep in thought.

"We have all the characters for a soap opera but we are missing one vital twist." She said as she popped a octopus wiener in her mouth.

"And that is..." Rika stated

"Twins." I glanced to see Tomoyo give me an evil smile. I almost choked on my food, I swallowed hard, glaring at Tomoyo and the ridiculous idea that was forming in her head. "Of course only us would know about the twin, since it is more fun if it is a secert and revealed at the end."

"So how would we go about doing this?"

Rika smiled. "We could research this weekend, I have all of Ai Tokado."

All of our mouths dropped at the mention of the soap opera series, Tomoyo and I grinned at the lead actor in that series.

"Wow, I am surprised that you have all of Ai Tokado. That's a very taboo series a young high school girl falls in love with her hot teacher and they do their meet ups at school." Tomoyo smiled cheekily, pointing her chopsticks at me.

'But that teacher is hot...' I smiled as an image of the teacher crossed my mind, his messy brown hair with deep blue eyes. I think that every girl wished that they were the high school girl. I kept eating my lunch in silence as I half listened to the conversation that the other girls were having. I half heartedly agreed to whatever questions they asked.

After finishing my lunch I glanced over at Takero calmly talking with some of the unknown guys in the class. I started to see why I was so hung up on him. Ai Tokado wasn't a new series it was an older that the maids loved to watch, since I had more in common with them I watched it too. I grew attached to aspects of the teacher that I now saw in him, blue eyes, nice smile...it basically stops there. Personality wise he was nothing.

My eyes causally glanced to the back of the classroom where Li leaned against the small bookshelf in the back. He conversed with some of the soccer team that was lucky enough to be in our class, he kind had this mature air around him...I really couldn't pin point it but he was a looker I tell you that. I turned back to the girls to see all them smiling at me.

'What?' I questioned with my expression.

"We saw that."

"You were mentally comparing Hiroshi-kun and Li-kun to the hot teacher weren't you."

I hid my face in my hands in hopes to hide from the embarassment. Okay maybe I was. Every girl is allowed to compare guys she knows to fictional characters. I pulled my hands away to see the evil three grinning at me. Oh, god, I was never going to live this down.

* * *

That weekend came and I was already over at Tomoyo's place waiting for the others to come. Since we all decided that we should watch that series, Tomoyo set up the living room for us. We had popcorn, soda, and tissues for those super emotional scenes that we would all have to through. Oddly Tomoyo asked me to wear what I wear to school... I didn't mind I just found it odd. I did leave my glasses at home though, scince they aren't real anyways.

The doorbell rang, one of Tomoyo's servants answered that door as she walked into the room. I was handed a cup of water and took a sip with a smile as the servant showed the guests in. I spat out whatever little water I drank and turned my head to glare at Tomoyo. I now understood why I had to have the fake get up on.

"Sorry, we're late." Eriol said shyly as placed bags of snacks on the ground. "Practice went a little long."

I fell back on the sofa with a sigh. "Sakura! Your drink!" I heard Tomoyo say, I didn't care at this point. I closed my eyes hoping this was all some horrible nightmare and I would wake up. I pinched my bare arm and nothing. I opened my eyes and whispered softly to my dear friend. "You'll pay for this."

I moved to get up, I stood and turned away from the group. There was no way in hell I would get stuck here with them all night.

* * *

After a few dvd's going through the night the group happily arranged themselves in couples. I was stuck on the floor beside Li's legs and Takero to the other side of me. I hugged a pillow to my chest as I watched the series intently, pinpointing aspects of the lead male that I found attractive.

Once everyone got situated in the living room I flopped back down on the sofa feeling utterly defeated. I couldn't run, where would I run too. Momoko most likely was having some guy over since I wasn't there or she was spending the weekend in some messed up love hotel. I really think highly of her now don't I. Not only was it the guy's that showed up but Takero wonderfully tagged along saying something about not having anything better to do.

I checked my watch, 2 am. Really? We still have about four more DVD's to get through. I completely forgot how long this was. I felt an arm snake around my neck, I quickly removed it. I glared at him in hopes he got the message. I tried to scoot an inch away from him but just scooted myself closer to Li's legs, which seemed more appealing than Takero's whole presence. I currently contemplating spreading his legs apart and enclosing myself between strong muscular legs.

I kept watching quietly and I felt a hand near my butt, I moved away. I soon found my arm behind his leg and my butt half on his feet. I wasn't very comfortable in that position but I sure felt safer. I watched the credits finally role and the lights switched on. I immedaitely stood up not realizing where my feet were in relation to the rest of the body.

My left foot slide off of Li's shoes and I felt myselft moving sideways, my arms went out to try to balance myself by gravity was having a greater effect. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the groud when nothing came. Did I hit the sofa? No way my balance can't be that bad. I deemed in my head it was safe to open them, I saw a hand around my right wrist and felt another on my left side. I felt his foot moving oout from under my bare foot and he straightened me out standing up. Odd. I honestly felt like a doll being put back on a shelf.

"Okay girls, we should all go change for bed." Tomoyo said, "You guys can change into your training clothes you have on you."

I reached down and helped Rika off the couch with one arm as we all walked around the guys. I turned slightly to see them get up, some stretch, grab the bags next to the door and followed the servant into a room downstars. I shrugged and contivued following the grils up to Tomoyo's room where our belongings were.

* * *

"You can't seriously consider wearing that downstairs?" Rika asked as I glanced at the girls slightly confused

"For one thing there are guys who are taken downstairs..." Chiharu stated as I turned to the full length mirror in Tomoyo's closet.

I personally saw nothing wrong. I wore black cotton pants with a pink gigham heart on the top of my left thigh and two hearts in the same fabric on my bottom right leg. My top was a pink cami with the gigham pattern going along the hem on it and on the straps with liitle black hearts on the bottom front of the cami. I honestly don't think it was my choice to wear the pjs...as I stretched my arms above my head I could see why it could be a problem. Not only did the cami accent my chest but with both arms above my head I definitely could tell I had figure...

I turned them. All of them worried that they guys will find out and go tell the school about what they saw here. I looked down at my feet, six months to go til all hell breaks lose. I am going to need some allies of both sex, plus since one knows more than what he shows...might as well have it out in the open.

"Well, I have been thinking about this." I took a deep breathe " I do think that I need allies on both sides."

"Are you sure? Sakura, Takero's -" before she could finish we all heard the guys say bye to someone, the front door open and close. I smiled at her as I patted her shoulder.

"That could have been Takero."

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard Eriol's, Yamazaki's, Akito's, Tami's and Li's voice say goodbye. Although Li sounded annoyed..." I stated as I turned to look at the girls who all smiled at me. "What?"

"And how would know that?" Tomoyo said eyeing me as I moved back away from her. Of course I would know what Li annoyed sounds like, I heard it almost everytime he conversed with Momoko over the phone.

"None of your business." I stated as I landed on the bed hitting my head on the wall. Ouch. That hurt.

I sat up on the bed rubbing the back of my head, hoping it wasn't that noticable. All of them looked at me worried.

* * *

Before I knew what was going on I was downstairs in the kitchen leaning against the fridge with a bag of ice behind my head. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. I glanced at the guys, my assumtion was right, Takero had left. Tomoyo spoke up.

"Because there are both guys and girls I think it's best to say whatever happens here in this house stays between us."

"Why?" Li spoke harshly.

"Sakura discussed it with us and has agreed to let you guys in. She stated herself that she needs allies on both sides."

"Again, Why?" I watched as Li leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Tomoyo turned to me, I nodded.

"Sakura has plan to expose Momoko as the liar she is." Tomoyo eyed the guys. "Momoko has been using Sakura to sleep around with other guys. The guys have caught on and started stating that no matter who they sleep with Sakura is always to blame."

"So that is why Mimi slapped her that one time." Li stated. My mind went back to the slap, god I hated her.

"To expose her, Sakura thought up plan. The plan is to have Momoko date a hot popular guy, have it spread through the school. Most likely she would try to lead the guy to a hotel dressed as Sakura would be that day. So anyone who saw her would think it's Sakura."

"How do you plan to expose her." Eriol asked.

"The same day the date would be, the real Sakura would be across town at gaming tournament until the date is over. Since gaming tournament is broadcasted throughout the area Sakura would be seen by all that she was there and not at some love hotel." Tomoyo stated the plan.

I glanced at him as he looked up at me, those amber eyes I have come to know so well. My eyes turned to Tomoyo and Rika. They knew the gritty details. I needed one person to agree to this. Li Syaoroan. He was the one Momoko wanted and he would have to play as the date because he fit the critera I would need.

I removed the ice bag from the forming bump on the back of my head. I walked over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a legal pad of paper and a pen.

I need one key for this plan to work.

I wrote down turned it to face him. I watched his eyes read it and his eyebrow went up as he read as if asking me what might that key be. I turned it around and wrote one word.

You.

I showed it to him I watched as a smirk grew across his face. I so wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. I slammed the pad down completely irritated by his reaction.

"So why do I need to care?" He asked smugly. He is such an ass.

"Sakura." Tomoyo touched my arm. I turned to her she looked tired and sleepy, most likely she wanted to go to bed. I nodded to her indicating that I can handle Li on my own. I waited for the girls to leave, the guys left soon after leaving me and Li. Time to talk my way. Very neatly I wrote on the pad why I needed him to give a damn.

Sak: I don't know if this is the answer you want but I am planning a hostile takeover of my house. Momoko and her mom are evil forces that I am quietly and discretly destroying from the inside out. I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER.

I tossed the pad across the island along with the pen. I watched him read the paper and react I saw him write something down in the pad and pass it to me.

Sya: Seriously? A hostile takeover? For what reason?

I sighed as I wrote the phrase.

Sak: Momoko isn't the nice sweet girl she is made out to be.

I handed it over and moved closer to him so I could respond faster.

Sya: I can see that. But still why should I care?

I sighed as I decided to tell him about all that has happened to bring him up to speed to what has been happening with the lawyer and what I have done thus far minus the reason why I was hiding myself, that had to wait. I finally ended up giving him my cel number for text only.

I decided to go to sleep waved to Li and went up to bed in Tomoyo's room. I took off the wig and took out the contacts. I let my hair down and went to bed in the little sleeping bag. I soon fell asleep

* * *

I was standing up at a blackboard writing something on the green grey slate. I looked down as I was writing I noticed a pleated skirt and white shirt. I turned my head a bit, I was in a classroom, I felt long hair brush against my shoulder. I tried to move my feet but I was stationary.

I went back to writing jiberish on the blackboard, I honestly could not read it. I heard the door open and close, footsteps come up behind me. I continued writing.

I soon felt a hand snake around my wait. It felt familiar and strong. I stopped writing and placed the chalk down I held my hand there. I waited for him to move again. I soon felt the other hand wrap across the front of my shoulders. I didn't dare move. I had to know who was behind me, one of two people just which one or maybe that teacher from the show since we did just get done watching it.

I felt his body on my back, nothing unusual that I could pinpoint to one person. Why did my brain do this? He moved his hand to my cheek and moved it I soon faced him, I couldn't really make out who it was. He leaned in closer until his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes, I tasted nothing oddly. He pulled back, I looked him and made one thing. His eye color.

Amber.

My eyes shoot open and I tried to slow down my breathing. My mind going over the dream that I had just had. I heard a small buzz, realized that it was my phone. I checked it. A text, simply asking a question.

Sakura

Can I see the documents that you have from the lawyer?

Syaoran

I hit my head with my phone. I needed an ally, I needed him to trust me and I have to be able to trust him for this to work. I sighed as I typed the response and sent it back to him. I do hope that plan will work.

Li

Yes, but it has to be away from school. Contact ya later

Sakura

I laid it down next to me as I stared up at the ceiling. Li Syaoran, the newest ali to the group and another person to worry about. I had to finalize things with Touya and the lawyer as soon as possible before Momoko catches wind of what I am doing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know this is different from the preview I had but it just kind of happened this way.

Special thanks to (AngelEmCuti, RubyRox4Ever, Death101- Fox Version, mrysmanga, Clover 411, Miss No-Eyebrows, Julia and Tania, hiei lovers, and Friends NadeXSaks 4Ever) Thanks so much for the reviews.

I am writing that one shot I had on my mind I am about a quarter of the way in I will post it once it's done.


	10. Ch 10: The Tell All

alright fans. Here is chapter 10, I know it has been a long time but I have been working on chapter 10, 11, and 12 all at the same time. Mainly because what happens here is very important to the next two chapters. So keep this chapter in mind once those come up.

Chapter 11 and 12 happen one night after the other basically, the school festival. So enjoy...the tell all...

* * *

Chapter 10: The Tell All

* * *

Its been a few days from the sleepover I sighed loudly as I fell back onto the many cushions. My mind started going over the dreams that I had. Maybe I did have something going on with Li, I did think about telling Tomoyo about those dreams...I very soon decided against it. I closed my eyes as more thoughts about those dreams came to me. Maybe I would be able to change the guy to someone else. I could never remember tastes, smells, it was always actions, that never did make any sense. My phone rang. I checked it casually I sat back up as Tomoyo's voice came over the phone loud and clear.

"Hey I am waiting for them outside of school are you sure about this?"

"If they want to be friends with all of us they both have to know."

"Sakura not even Yamazaki knows that much about the situation. He only knows the reason why you can't talk. And you want to tell Li-kun and Eriol-kun Everything."

I could hear the uneasiness in her voice as she talked.

"Look, I know what is in the contract with, If Li-kun wants to be an ally he has to know everything."

"Are you going to..."

"No," I could tell where her mind was going. My eyes turned to the other girls in the room. "Everyone will see that on my birthday."

"Sakura, this is a huge risk." I heard Tomoyo yell out their names. "There is more on the plate here than just your reputation."

I rubbed my forehead with my free hand with an exasperated sigh. All of them were putting their reputation on the line, those two boys had to keep everything that they were about to tell them and placed it the center of the round table, this could be worst idea I had ever come up with.

* * *

I sat quietly with the rest as we could hear them going up the stairs. Their footsteps echoing down the hall as the three walked. I recognized Tomoyo's footsteps easily, so light and gentle with every step. I caught myself smiling at her feet slowly arriving at the door. My eyes went to the middle of the table where four cellphones laid, soon three more will be added.

"Please place your phones on the middle of the table when you enter." Tomoyo's sure voice echoed in the quiet room. "You both will sit in the open spots we will explain things to you."

The door felt like it took forever for it to open. Tomoyo entered the followed close behind with Eriol-kun and Li-kun. I felt all of the girls turn to me I could even feel their unsure looks. Asking me one question was I sure? Even now I was starting to doubt myself and this decision. I was brought back to reality as I heard three phones added to the pile. A long silence hung in the room until a fimilar catchy tune rang out.

"Sakura I think that's your phone."

I pulled out my phone, glanced at it, a text. I sighed softly as I quickly responded back. 'Call ya later tonight -Squirt' Simple and to the point. I placed the phone back in the middle and turned it off. I knew he was not going to stop until he talked to me. I relaxed a little more as Tomoyo talked.

"You are here because we have to talk to you to explain everything you will be encountering in the legal documents you will be receiving from Sakura." She paused. "She herself will answer any personal questions. Now onto what you are here for."

Tomoyo reached behind her and pulled up two abulms of pictures. I recognized one as being from my childhood but the other was a blank black cover. "To tell Sakura's story we have to go back to when she was a little girl." Tomoyo opened the abulm to show a very young girl with light brown hair in a kindergarden uniform with a shy smile across her face. Her bright green eyes smiling at the camera.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto at the age 5. This picture was taken at Tomeda Elementary on the first day of classes." She flipped to show various pictures of me pointing at the camera, laughing, even a cute picture of me falling down and crying. I stiffled a giggle. I glanced up to see both boys glancing at me, I silenced rather quickly.

They both continued to flip through my memories. I smilied softly as Tomoyo continued. "When Sakura was 10 her father decided to remarry. He introduced Kaori and Momoko to Sakura." She stopped at a picture with me and Momoko smiling at the camera with frilly hats on. "This is the last picture with Sakura smiling like that. The next day her dad was put in the hospital. Sakura and Momoko were 10 ½ ."

I turned my head away as I heard the page turn. "About two months later her dad had died and Kaori got parental custody. We all thought that Sakura would return to at least somewhat normal, but what we got was a version that was worse." Tomoyo flipped the page as I heard all of the other girls gasp. "Sakura stated the you know everything. This will be in the legal documents me, Sakura and her guardian made sure of it."

I turned back slightly to view the picture. I frowned at the beaten shell of a girl. "This was the only picture she allowed me to take. Sakura stayed with our family that she could heal a bit. Me and my mom sent her back with a fake smile on her lips. Until May of the following year I got a letter from Sakura, only one sentence on it. 'T. I am frozen in hell see you in two years. S." Tomoyo shut the abulm with a soft thud. "The Sakura you two know is the Sakura that was created during those two years. We girls realized that something happened during her time away." My eyes went to Tomoyo as she glanced over at me. I licked my lips as I carefully picked my my next option. I took a deep breath in as my fingers fidgeted in front of me. I looked over everybody in the room, it was now that I had to explain to those there what had happened.

"I was sent to a private school." I stated softly hoping all of them heard it. "It was located outside of Tokyo. I was in the same classes with Momoko. I thought it would be fun carefree boy was I wrong." I sighed as my thoughts came together, "My 'sister' made it a point to make my years there a personal hell." I almost wanted to kick myself for using air quotes but it had to be said. "I found out that she had already been attending the school and had a pretty big influence there. I don't know how but she got all the teachers, staff, and students to support her crazy antics."

I grabbed the blank cover and glanced at it. "Part of me wants to burn this...another part of me wants to show everybody that wrote something in this just what a fucking slut can do." I shrugged as I tossed the book to the boys. Eriol's fingers graced over the cover.

"A yearbook?" He questioned.

"Sharpies can cover a lot but that is black paint. Everytime I was mad at Momoko during those two years I'd paint a new coat on to release frustration."

"How many layers are on here?" Li-kun asked. I glanced at him with a small smirk.

"Lost count after 50 that was about halfway during the first year." I moved my head a bit as the hood kind of fell back. Eriol opened the book to see large words that would have put any normal person over the edge. Eriols eyes went to me.

"They wrote that on the first page you see." I nodded

Li-kun grabbed the book and read it. "Is this why you want me involved?" His eyes glanced me over quietly.

"No, my reason for you is Momoko. The girl has a thing for your type." She paused as she showed her fingers, "Good looking, smart, athelitic, and rich...I assume you have money because you live on your own."

"How did you know I lived on my own?" Li-kun asked generally looking over me. I shrugged as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Tomoyo told me she has been to your place tons of times." All of us turned to Tomoyo and Eriol, I wanted to giggle at the blush that was growing on both of their faces.

"Really Tomoyo, you are getting embarassed about something that like that." I lightly stated as I strecthed my arms above my head. As the hood from the dark hoodie I wore fell back and revealed a version of myself. No glasses hid my eyes, no makeup to make me seem paler, I did still wear the grey contacts to make my eye appear jade...that concept of myself I more willing to keep. My hair however was black, pulled back in a crummy bun.

"You would too Sakura."

"I will not, I have more sense than that to be embarassed about going over to a boy's place."

"Sakura, are you sure?" Tomoyo gave me a specitcal look. I opened my mouth to respond when my mind went blank...evil mind, how could you stop in mid thought... I ended up just placing my head on the table with a long sigh.

"Who is Takero to you?" Li-kun's voice asked me. He sounded a bit irrate but who wouldn't Takero was as pompous jerk.

"Scum on this planet." I answered without moving my head. I streached my arm across the table.

"What was he to you?" His voice asked again. He really is persistant on knowledge of Takero.

"Why do you care?" I moved my head slightly to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Tomoyo informed us that you went to the same school with him. She sounded sad when she said that." He stated, not moving a muscle. I watched his sutble movements in hopes to find out why the topic of the scum of earth...

I sighed loudly as shrugged my shoulders sitting up to only lean on my hand as my other played with the phones. I didn't meet anyones gaze because up to this point only Tomoyo knew the history with him. "Takero Hiroshi was my first love."

My eyes gazed aver all their reactions nothing...I sighed again. "Takero was at one point everything you say to be." I pointed to Li. "Every girl wished to be with him in some way. Momoko was always by his side. I started to like him because he was nice to me. He didn't treat me like the other boys did, I felt special. I had in my mind that we were a couple, held hands went on dates, but I was still unsure about crossing that line."

"You mean kissing...Sakura how old were you?" Rika asked curious about my virgin lips...

"Three weeks before the first year ended, the class went on an overnight trip to the mountians. Very relaxing. The first night Takero tried to kiss me but I got nervous and ran. The second night however did not go that way. I was outside watching the stars in a quiet alcove when I heard something behind me, I turned to see Takero with his deep blue eyes...I smiled and went back to watching the stars." I paused as I gathered up thoughts. "Too put it lightly he forced himself on me. I managed to get back to reality and run out there. The next day at school, pictures were posted of me in my underwear and Takero feeling me up with his lips planted on mine. I became known as the School Slut easy to bang." I rolled over to face away from the group. "I disappeared from the school the last three weeks, came back the next year invisible. I was content. No one noticed me. I existed wonderfully unnoticed." I kind of glared at Li. "Until you came along."

"Do you resent me that much?" Li asked as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"She called you the airsucker." Tomoyo stated with a smile.

"Air sucker?"

"Yeah, when you entered a room that first week, all the girls would inhale instantly. It sounded like the air being sucked out." I stated plainly.

"That wasn't the only nickname you had for him." Chiharu smiled poking my arm.

I sighed as I closed my eyes softly. "Air Sucker was first, then Parrot, then Li-Bird and I have settled on alli recently."

"Alli really isn't a nickname."

"So." I stated plainly "Alli works for me as a nickname."

"Is there anything else that I need to know."

"Nope." I stated as laid my head down on the table with a sigh as my fingers moved across in a simple pattern. I felt the girls glare on me as I moved my head slightly to try to glare back. Did not work. "What?"

"What about him?" Chihiru stated her eyes focused on me, glaring at me for not wanting to talk. Her fingertips patted the table wanting me to talk.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I straightened my back, my hands sliding on the table as I did. "Fine," I opened my eyes and stared at my hands. "He is my guardian. He is my brother the only family I have left. I don't see him often but when I do it's usually means that I have to be away for weeks." I pulled the pink phone from the pile as I fell back on the floor not really caring about what others thought.

"We should exchange numbers, so that we can keep in contact with each other." Tomoyo stated as she took a phone from the pile. She turned it on I noticed the black casing and a picture of Tomoyo on the lock screen. I smiled as I turned on my phone, waited while I heard the chiming sound for it to turn on.

"Sakura has code names for everyone." Rika said as she pulled a pink iphone from the pile. I heard her phone turn on as I smiled as started typing the two new code names in my phone.

"Really?" Eriol-kun's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's so we text each other about each other and no one who we are talking about." Tomoyo stated. "Everyone has codenames. Before you were li-bird and fish, Momoko is Evil Queen."

"Why do you do that?" Li-kun's voice asked.

"So just in case someone gets a hold of our phones they see codenames. Not all of us have the same code names on each others phone." Rika showed her phone contacts, Chihiru showed her phone contacts, Tomoyo showed hers. I thought about showing mine but decided against it because of the new names I had added.

Li and Eriol looked over all them seeing the same number for different names on each phone. "What about Momoko?"

"She does not have Sakura's cell number or any other number for. If she needs to get a hold of Sakura she either finds one of us or spreads a rumor and Sakura finds her."

"She does that?"

"Normally she does not care and likes to keep things to herself." I stated as I sat back up grabbing the table as I kept my contacts open. "Number?" I glanced at both of them.

Both quietly gave their numbers as each of us gave ours to them. Silence ebbed in the room as thumbs typed onto phones, Tomoyo took a picture of me as I glared at my phone to see test text messages from Li and Eriol. They now knew a little bit about what is going on, what makes me who I am, and about Takero. I wanted them two leave me be and go home.

* * *

Thanks to all who review, faved and read this story. Special thanks to..( , Death101 - Fox Version, Julia and Tania, cupid17, lunarwing, and Polar Blue) Thanks to all my fans!

Preview of Chapter 11

Frustrated she turned with the cloth a bit peeved she was not able to "practice" with Li. She tossed the given cloth on a table for her lackeys to do all the work as she sat down and thought. I did not really think that she had the brain capacity to think. I smiled at the idea of her thinking of anything.

I quietly finished up my current vase as I heard a tune that indicated a text. I placed the finished vase aside as I crawled to my bag under the open window. I pulled out my phone, quickly noted 2 messages, one from Li, one from... I opened the second one hoping for something exciting. I read one word.

"Outside."

If you want to know more...you just have to wait for chapter 11 which should be out soon!

Thanks again!


End file.
